Punishment
by Merrine
Summary: England meant to be a good older brother but Australia is rebelling at every turn, there is nothing left he can do but punish him. Why does he keep bringing these creatures home?


(A/N: This is something I thought of last night that, what is England thought Australia was a bad child? Maybe he misbehaved because his land was full of convicts, and I have also been thinking of the Eureka Rebellion so in that case you could say maybe he was misbehaving. Anyway it has been while so this has no specific time frame or whatever.)

England watched contently as more of his Red Coats walked off the ships with their guns, he held Australia's hand tightly covering his eyes as his men fought with Australia's people. Australia didn't know what was going on and England had always seemed so kind to him, and in truth he really meant for the best.

Australia squeezed England's hand tightly moving his hand away looking up at him, "Why do you always cover my eyes when your men walk into the forests?" He looked up at England with big green eyes, big green innocent eyes.

England smiled bobbing down petting his hair giving a glare to his men so Australia wouldn't notice their doing, he then smiled back at the child lifting him up holding him in his arms, "The sun can hurt your eyes, it is just a coincidence my boy," what he spoke sounded like truth but they were lies, filthy filthy lies.

"Alright then," Australia said listening to England. He sat patiently in his older brother's arms watching the scenery as they walked to the small shack the older one had made a few days before, he watched England's prisoners with awe and how they were beaten wincing at the sight.

When they got back to the house Australia ran straight in grabbing a small box with a small snake in it, he pulled it out letting it wrap around his shoulder's sitting down on the floor happily. He loved animals, he really did he loved them all. But England didn't.

"What is that?" He asked in disgust jerking the snake of the small child's shoulders holding it away from his face from fear of being bitten and dying or getting extremely sick, "What are the rules about pets and pests?" He took the snake outside flinging it, he was now going to search the boys room.

He walked into the house walking slowly to the boy's room, Australia ran as quickly as he could to the room diving under England's legs. England's lip curled as he watched the boy frantically try to hide something dog shaped under a sheet. "Is there something you want me to see?"

"No!" He said hugging the dog tightly, England grabbed onto his shoulder applying pressure so that he would let go but the nation held on tighter dealing with the pain. England placed his hand on his neck pushing his fingers together until a scream of pain slipped from the boys lips and he let go.

"A thylacine?" England asked looking down at the small creature, not a dog but a marsupial and something that his men were fond of hunting. He grabbed the creature by the scruf removing it from Australia's room taking it out to the front lawn.

"Noo!" Australia cried running out grabbing his brother's coat, "Don't kill him please please he was hurt! He's a baby he needs his mummy!" He cried tears running down his cheeks tugging on England, screaming louder as England loaded his gun pointing it at the creature.

Bang.

The thylacine had a limp and could never had got away even if he had tried. He yelped in pain falling over twitching in the grass, Australia let go running over to the marsupial holding it in his arms crying stroking his fur.

England however was content placing his gun down, he had done what he had intended to do. Now what to do with his pesky little brother? He strode over boldly grabbing the crying child by the wrist taking him back to the porch of the house.

He removed his glove from his hand raising a hand bringing it down at Australia's face harshly, the child fell to the side clutching his cheek. England had hit him before but this one stung more than the others, his eyes swelled up with tears and he continued to cry, "Murderer!" He wailed.

England looked down at the Australian sighing, maybe he had overdone it? He didn't like being called a murderer but right now he needed some tea. But he couldn't really relax with Australia wailing like this could he? He bobbed down wiping his tears away picking up.

Australia didn't make it easy though, he thrashed and thrashed punching England and kicking him trying to make him let him go but he wasn't going to back down that easily. But once he was locked in his room he stopped crying, there was no point.

He pouted looking out his window down at his previous pet sadly, "His mummy will be sad," he said jumping back onto his bed looking up at the roof sadly thinking to himself looking at the door and the clothes hanging on his drawers, "why can't my mummy be nice to me all the time?" He pouted rolling over hugging his pillow.

It was dusty and horribly made but was better than nothing, he wiped his eyes jumping off the bed again reaching under taking out a small wooden box opening it gently patting the small baby wallaby sadly, if England found this one he'd shoot it as well and he'd get beaten again. He wondered if he should let it go, let it live but when he saw how defenseless it was his heart just broke.

"I'll have to keep you…" he said sadly placing the box back under his bed, he heard England's footsteps coming down the hall and jumped back onto his bed getting worried, when the door opened England looked guilty and smiled weakly at Australia.

"Please forgive me," he said placing his hand out to his brother, "come let us eat, I think we all need a good rest."

Australia nodded hoping off his bed following England towards the kitchen to eat, his feet felt funny against the old wet wood they had used for the floor. He sighed sitting up at the table as England gave him a plate grabbing some food from the fridge but there was a knock at the door.

He left some bread for his brother kissing his forehead, "One second," he stated walking towards the door, upon opening it was one of his hunting party, they had a sack of creatures they had shot. England was fascinated by the bag looking inside of it, "Great catch boys!"

"Murderer!" A small voice suddenly shouted out, Australia rand up holding a knife swinging it at one of the men in anger, how could they do such a horrid thing? It was evil, pure evil! "Why do you do this to them?"

England's hand shot straight down hitting the child again, he glares back at the men at the door, "I will converse with you later, have to deal with this rat first," he hissed shutting the door slapping Australia across the face again.

"Don't you dare ever do that to any of my men ever again!" He scolded through clenched teeth, he raised his hand again watching the boy cower putting his hands over his head.

"I'm sorry brother, please," he cried placing his hands on his eyes, he started to shake uncontrollably. England was nice to him at first so he knew he could be nice but he started to be mean and it hurt him, both psychically and mentally. "I want you to be like the creature's mummy's…"

England dropped his hand pulling Australia into a hug stroking his hair softly shhing him softly in the ear, "Sorry I've been mean to you," he said gently, Australia wasn't a bad kid he just disregarded every single rule England gave him. And it wasn't all his fault.

"Thank you," Australia replied weakly still sniffing and hyper ventilating.

"Now how about we give your little friend a proper burial?" The blonde asked hoping it wouldn't worsen the situation.

Australia however nodded happily, "Yeah, thanks!"


End file.
